Demigod High
by Moth-In-Space
Summary: Set after Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and the crew of Camp Half-Blood go to a school for Demigods. Zeus plans to kill Percy, Artemis gets in trouble (again), Luke/ Kronos is planning to destroy the school and Aphrodite is still pestering Percy about 'his one true love'. Just a normal day when your a Demigod. Percabeth forever guys.


**This is set after battle of the labyrinth. This is what I think should happen so it doesn't fit in with the plot of the next books. This is my first Fan fic. Please review I want to know what you think. I do not own anything. All copyrights go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

I look up at the giant building standing in front of me. The words on the front make no sense to me. "Demi-god high." Percy whistled.

The building was made of red bricks and had huge windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Annabeth glanced at me. "Let's go," She said.

We started walking into the building. "Hello there, you must be some of the kids from camp half-blood." A lady with green snake hair and green snake bottom half came over to us.

Annabeth and Percy immediately averted their gaze. I laugh. "Yes we are, you must be Stheno, Medusa's sister, I heard Zeus had banished you to work here." I smile and shake her hand. "Moron's you CAN look at her." I elbow Percy in the ribs.

Stheno was wearing a white shirt and navy blazer and she was holding a clip board with pen. "Yes, I am, so names?" She didn't look impressed.

"Thalia." I say, folding my arms.

"Percy." Percy mumbled and kept putting his hand in the pocket that had his sword, riptide, in.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth shook her hand.

Stheno nodded and scribbled something down. "New students go down there." She pointed down the corridor.

I led the way down to the office. My black hair kept getting in my eyes. I adjust the circuit on my head so it keeps my fringe out my face. I couldn't believe Artemis had said I had to come here. It was full of a bunch of Moron's. At least it was easy for them to kick me out. All I had to do was find an annoying kid to beat up. I glance at Percy, debating if he should be my target. I remember what Artemis had said. 'Go to school for a while, while I sort some matters out on Olympus. I will come and get you when I am done.'

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

We turn a corner and go through a door into a large gym hall. Loads of kids were there. All new kids were being directed up onto the bleachers. Several cheer leaders were standing just off the stage giggling. Several boy were standing at the side of the bleachers holding those things the judges on strictly come dancing have to mark out of ten the dances. They held them up to girls as they passed. Thalia got five 7s and two 8s but they all turned to 10s when Thalia gave them a death glare. Annabeth got six 9s and one 8. We sit down near the front just in case anything happened. I slip my hand in my pocket until my fingers curl round riptide, my sword. Two boys came over to us. Connor and Travis Stoll. They sit next to us. "Hey." Connor (at least I think it was Connor) smiled.

"Attention students!" A man called from the front.

Everyone quietened down. "Welcome to Demi-god high, for all new students which include kid from camp Half-blood." He carried on.

Everyone cheered. He raised a hand for silence. "Timetables will be handed out shortly, but first an announcement from the cheerleaders." This reminded of the epousi at a school I had tried out last year.

"Hey, everyone, I'm Poppy, This is Selena, Mary and Teri." The tallest cheerleader with the red pom poms led the other cheerleader on stage. "So this year we have 5 flyer i.e. female spots on the team and 7 lifters i.e. males spot on the team, try-outs are next Tuesday, there is a signup sheet on the noticeboards and there are posters going to be put up soon, so see you there." The cheerleaders skipped of the stage.

"Hey Thalia, you should try that I can see you in those short pink skirts waving pom poms around, showing off your pants to us boys." Travis chuckled.

Thalia gave him her best death stare. It worked. "Maybe you should be a lifter, you'll get to see up the girl skirts." Annabeth giggled.

Thalia laughed and high fived Annabeth. "Ok, the soccer team have an announcement." The man called.

"So all you fit guys who want to play soccer for our team, try-outs are next Thursday, posters are already up, so see you there." A buff guy said before jumping off the stage.

"I am so doing that." Connor chuckled.

"You wouldn't last five minutes." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me." A wind nymph came over to us. "The head teacher wants to see Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace in his office, now." She whispered before disappearing. We give each other nervous glances before standing up and heading out the gym. We reach the office. I knock on the door. "Come in!" Booms a voice.

Thalia opens the door. A big man with long dark hair and beard was sitting at a big desk. He was wearing a golden suit. My jaw drops. Thalia's dad, Zeus.


End file.
